Seaside
by I feel Kristy
Summary: Cuando ella se hundió en la densidad del mar, cuando él dejo de respirar [AU] [JonxSa] [Drabble]


Hace la vida no vengo escribiendo nada y hasta hace poco volví a tener esas ansias de plasmar letras. Han pasado seis años desde que publique algo, así que tal vez esto sea muy nuevo/diferente. Sin más, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo he vuelto a disfrutar escribir.

 **Disclaimer:** Game of Thrones no me pertenece, obviamente sus personajes menos. GOT es creación y propiedad de George R.R Martin y HBO.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alternativo.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 _Seaside_

* * *

Dicen que el frío cala la piel, dicen que es la misma sensación abrazadora del fuego pero no dicen que en ambos casos existe un hueco tan profundo como la inexistencia. Algo tan profundo que entonces nadie puede describir del todo, que nadie dice nada.

Aspiró profundamente el aire al momento de salir a la superficie, aun sosteniendo con fuerza la tabla. Su cabello ahogado en la sal del mar haciendo relucir el sol con destellos rojizos desprendidos de cada hebra, ella. Subió su cuerpo a la tabla para comenzar a remar con sus brazos, había salido más cerca de la superficie a comparación de lo lejos que había nadado antes así que sólo tuvo que remar un par de minutos para comenzar a vislumbrar las imágenes de las personas que disfrutaban de la orilla del mar. Su respiración era acompasada por el trabajo físico presente y el esfuerzo que supuso salir entre las olas para sentir que volvería a vivir. Su culpa, siempre le gustó quedarse mucho tiempo bajo el agua probando sus pulmones, ahogando el ruido de la actualidad. Bajó de la tabla cuando estuvo segura que el agua cubría hasta su cadera, sintiendo los dedos de sus pies enterrarse en la arena y siendo empujada por las olas hasta su realidad. Se detuvo un par de segundos para deshacerse de la tobillera de seguridad y siguió caminando. Tomó con un brazo la tabla al momento en que se acercaba él, esa sonrisa seria que aparece de vez en cuando en esos labios ajenos, menos que más pero que añoraba más que menos. No se dijeron nada, pero él le quito la tabla y la cargo por ella mientras que con su mano libre tomó la de la pelirroja, atrayéndola un poco sin querer volver a sentir esa lejanía que ya tanto tiempo habían sentido. Ninguno hablaba de eso fuera de cuatro paredes, lo hablaban a veces, cuando la lluvia pegaba contra las ventanas y el gélido ambiente se volvía extremo, cuando ella entrelazaba sus pies con los de él bajo las sabanas de algodón y acariciaba su pecho desnudo.

-Te quedaste mucho tiempo debajo-

-Lo siento-

-Sabes….-

-Lo siento-

Ella se detuvo en seco, obligándolo a detener el paso también y lo atrajo despacio pero sus ojos oscuros no querían encontrarse con los azules de ella. Así que subió sus manos por su pecho despacio, una descanso donde su corazón palpita y la otra subió hasta su cuello, enredando una y otra vez sus dedos en su cabello rizado, castaño oscuro. Hasta que alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Las dudas que alguna vez lo hicieron añicos desaparecieron cuando la conoció, cuando la observó en aquella gran avenida transitada de personas, cuando se contagió de esa seguridad que sólo una mujer como ella podía desprender. Si, una mujer, su mujer. Enterró la tabla en la arena para que se mantuviera erguida y llevo ambas manos a la cintura estrecha mientras la acercaba a sí mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos y pegaba su frente a la de la ojiazul. Aspiró suavemente para recordar lo que le hacía, lo que las palabras jamás iban describir.

Por detrás de ellos el mar comenzaba a calmarse de a poco, convirtiendo el soplo del viento en uno más ligero hasta tal punto de crear una línea azul. El sol comenzaba a caer creando los matices naranjas y rosas que el cielo regala. Y ahí, entre rosas pasteles y azules turquesas se vislumbró la fotografía que siempre habían soñado. Ella tan alta y pálida como una nacida irlandesa y él, con el porte elegante británico como la etiqueta puede hacer nacer a alguien, a diferencia de ella, con la piel bronceada a los rayos del sol. Ambos portando trajes de baño adecuados para una escapada al mar; ella un bikini negro con dos cintas uniendo ambas partes y él, unas bermudas del mismo color bañadas de diminutas palmeras blancas, tan minimalistas apegadas a los siglos venideros que debían recordarse que solo estaban ahí por un tiempo. Ambos a la misma altura física, y tan unidos emocionalmente que cualquiera envidiaría la escena.

No necesitaban palabras para decirse lo que se querían decir cada mañana bajo la brisa del amanecer o por las tardes mientras el sol decidía si ocultarse o pintar de colores el cielo o por las noches mientras el azul ahogaba el ambiente. Simplemente debían acercar sus labios y entrelazarlos despacio, profundamente como el océano, enredar sus brazos uno alrededor del otro. Despejar las dudas al sentir sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. Alocarse un poco a tal punto de terminar acostados sobre la arena, él con sus manos recorriendo las largas y suaves piernas de ella y ella atrayéndolo por el cuello, demandante, queriendo soltar lágrimas cuando pensaba que debía terminar, que…debía acabar en algún momento.

Giró la cabeza, rompiendo la unión y lo soltó abriendo los ojos, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados y observó el mar. Él era tan bueno, tan noble, leal y compararlo con lo era ella, creaba ese hueco gélido.

-No quiero que te vayas- sopló al paisaje, sopló a los oídos del moreno.

-No lo haré-

-Lo harás-

Entonces él se incorporó hasta estar sentado al lado de ella y tomó su mano, besó sus nudillos, sonrió al recordar la imagen de la pelirroja saliendo del mar. La sensualidad que irradiaba hasta atraer la atención de personas mayores, mujeres y hombres. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- cuestionó queriendo alejar su mano de los labios masculinos, él la sostuvo.

-Es divertido que pienses que me iré cuando he dejado de respirar todo el tiempo que estuviste bajo el agua, en serio ¿a qué esperabas? Sabes que siempre dejo de respirar cuando te sumerges, llevamos ¿Cuántos años así? Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en el mar y no salías. Me dije a mi mismo que si morías, moriría contigo-

Las palabras eran tan serias, pero eso ella ya lo había escuchado, cuando ella cumplió quince años y él iba para los veinte. Cuando su hermano mayor lo trajo a su fiesta, cuando solo se conocieron cinco minutos sobre las tablas de surf, cuando ella se hundió al caer y él se lanzó por ella. Llevaban diez años en una relación que apenas se había consolidado, ambos se esperaron sin prometer nada. Sonrió divertida al mismo momento en que volvía a lanzar sus brazos al cuello del castaño.


End file.
